


Protecting loved ones (of your loved ones)

by Cirilla9



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Battlefield, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Inner Dialogue, Poor Life Choices, Protectiveness, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: A quick look in the thoughts of Lancelot in his final battle





	Protecting loved ones (of your loved ones)

Lancelot glanced over his shoulder to search the one he kept close attention to since the very beginning of the battle. Not Arthur himself as their commander despite his crazy ideas acted rather reasonable in a fight and Lancelot had no worry he will risk his life unnecessarily, but for Arthur nonetheless. His eyes flicked through the battlefield, looking for the flash of blue.

He cursed as he saw her, cutting through the side of his own opponent the next second. Blood splashed him as the other fighter fell under his swords. He whirled around, wasting no time, tearing his way toward Guinevere through the bloodthirsty crowd.

Of course she had to challenge none other than the enemy’s chief’s son, the warrior twice her size. Lancelot felt the mixture of anger and fondness at the recklessness of her actions. Perhaps she wasn’t wrong when she told him they were much alike.

Endearing as she was, she was mostly the nuisance however, but that was the first woman that caught Arthur’s interest and Lancelot was determined to kept her alive for him.

Of course Arthur had to choose the wild Pict woman instead of any of the common hassle-free village girl like the one Bors had or even one of the boring fancy dressed Roman ladies. But no, that would be too easy, Arthur had to make his life difficult in all aspects, even sexual relationships had to be complicated.

It was the wrong idea from the start, they should have left her to die in that stone pit but it was too late now to mend Arthur’s valiant deeds from the past: some bonds were created, some affections developed. Arthur liked her and Lancelot would preserve the life he had saved.

He reached Guinevere just in time to stop the blade falling on her throat with his own two swords.


End file.
